


Not Just Another Love Story

by Carter_M_Todoroki1



Category: Tododeku - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha Dabi (My Hero Academia), Alpha Hiro, Alpha Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Alpha Todoroki Shouto, Alpha Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Midoriya Inko, Beta Toga Himiko, M/M, Omega Midoriya Izuku, Omega Todoroki Fuyumi, Omega Todoroki Rei, Protective Toga Himiko, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Villain Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Villain Todoroki Shouto, beta todoroki natsou, endeavor is a villain, endeavor's a+ parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_M_Todoroki1/pseuds/Carter_M_Todoroki1
Summary: This is yes you guessed it a tododeku love story i mean i guess it is...1. Todoroki is a villain and he loves Izuku ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤2. Izuku is a pro hero ❤3. Todoroki use to go to U.A but then dropped out to become a villain✔4. Todo's 'Dad' is the #1 villain1️⃣5.Todoroki is targeting Uraraka because she's Izuku's 'Girlfriend'❤6.Bakugou is Protective of Deku and Uraraka❤7.Bakugou never bullied Izuku





	1. Chapter 1

The New Me!

 

Todoroki's point of view

(before he dropped out of U.A)

Entry 1

*Sigh* I was staring at Izuku again. What is wrong with ever since the sports festival I can't keep my eyes off him. I mean he's the...

_________________________________________________

(Back in the real world)

That was close Izuku almost saw me writing in my notebook about him.yea I know it's creepy to write about someone without their permission but what am I supposed to do walk up to him and go. Hey Izuku can I write about how sexy you are in my notebook. Yeah he would say no right on the spot.

_________________________________________________

(After he dropped out of U.A)

Entry 37

I just saw him again but he's walking with that bitch Uraraka. Whatever he's going to be mine soon. I can't wait till my father gives me permission to kill that bitch.

_________________________________________________

(Back in the real)

Why is he walking with that bitch. She only want him because he's #1 but that doesn't matter anymore because he will be mine just got to find out how to do it...

but until then see you next time Izuku Midoriya

_________________________________________________

(Izuku's Point Of View)

"I know this must sound weird but everyday I fell like i'm being watched.It's like um... how do I explain..."


	2. Um....

(Izuku's point of view) 0.0

(Before Todoroki dropped out)

Todoroki was staring at me again. Don't get me wrong I like him and all, But now all the staring is getting weird. Like today when I looked over at him he was writing in the notebook but when he realized I was looking he closed the notebook put it away. I really hope it doesn't get any worse

(Time skip brought to you by Izuku's smile)

Ok It's lunchtime and I can't wait to tell Uraraka about all the staring.

"Hey Uraraka can you come with me."

" Yeah sure Deku"

"What do you need"

" I want to talk to you alone because there has been something on my mind"

"Ok what is it"

"I've noticed that todoroki has been staring at and I was hoping that you could help."

"..."

"Um... Uararka are you okay?"

"...Deku i'm better than ok...MY SHIP IS SAILING!"

"Um...what do you mean 'ship'"

"Nevermind I don't know how to help you. but good luck anyway"

"Wait Ura-"

But it was to late she had already went back into the lunch room.' Maybe I can ask Todoroki why has he been staring at me, Maybe if he explains it would make more since'.

_________________________________________________

2 WEEKS LATER

OH MY GOD! MY DAD(awaiza) JUST TOLD US THAT TODOROKI DROPPED OUT OF U.A

WHY WOULD HE DO THAT??????


End file.
